Supreme Magus
(巫神) |previous_rank=Divine Magus |next_rank=None |yu_eq = Sun and Moon Stage |dao_eq = Rudiment of Dao }} When a Divine Magus successfully grew eighty-one inner spirit stars, the peak-level would be reached. At this stage, the body of this peak-level Divine Magus would be incomparably strong, and his or her meridians and Magus acupoints would disappear, forming a boundless space inside the body like an inner starry void, to lay a solid foundation for breaking into the level of Supreme Magus. Nine was a number of extremes. When the eighty-one inner spirit stars divided into nine groups, and the nine stars in each group merged together, a secret magic formation called ‘nine-nine star sealing formation’ would be formed in the body of this Divine Magus. The eighty-one inner spirit stars would disappear, and the powers of these inner spirit stars would merge with the body of this Divine Magus. Afterward, with the power of inner spirit stars, this Divine Magus would build a connection with the chosen real star in the sky, then bring the real star into his or her body, with the nine-nine star sealing formation. With a real star contained inside the body, releasing pure pre-historical star power to nourish and strengthen him, the physical strength of this Divine Magus would improve day and night. In addition to that, the nine-nine star sealing formation would send the soul of this Magus into the star, to merge with the star core, which was the most essential part of a star. Thus, the star and the human body would merge completely into one. As long as the star existed, the soul of this Magus would never die, and this Magus would be able to live an immortal life. With a real star inside the body, a Supreme Magus would be like an ancient star king; with the power of the star, a Supreme Magus could be unimaginably powerful. Containing a star with a body, merging the soul with the star, living an immortal life and having an inexhaustible power… this was Supreme Magi! True Supreme Magi Ever since Emperor Fuxi gathered people with wisdom, created the ninety-nine star-sealing magic formation and developed the new cultivation method for the humankind, only less than a hundred human beings truly managed to become Supreme Magi, which means the moment when a human being completely merges his or her soul with the core of a real star, gains a full control of that star and achieves a breakthrough, finally setting him or herself free. In spite of that, the sheer number of human beings that had managed to go beyond the level of Divine Magi, and drag real stars into their bodies, since the era of Emperor Fuxi, is over a million. But among these people, over sixty percent were controlled by their stars, and became puppets of their stars. Among the rest of them, ten percent failed to withstand the powers of their stars, and had their souls destroyed. Another ten percent had their bodies assimilated by the powers of their stars. Their bodies became cages, imprisoning their souls, forever and ever. Many disappeared without a trace, so no one could ever find them. Other than the other lost ones, less than a hundred human beings truly managed to become Supreme Magi. And by now, it is assumed that around three to five thousand people have still been cultivating themselves severely in the starry void, trying to become true Supreme Magi. The Secret Agreement of Human Clans Supreme Magi are immortal, and are against the nature of human lives. Therefore, as a Supreme Magus, one is no longer a human being. Thus, a Supreme Magus can do nothing more than protecting human beings behind the scenes, serving as the final line of defense for the humankind. Category:Cultivation Category:Stub